Civilización Caral
La civilización Caral o Caral-Supe (Civilización Norte Chico) fue una sociedad precolombina que incluía cerca de 30 grandes asentamientos humanos en lo que se conoce como la región Norte Chico, en la costa nor-central del Perú. Es la civilización más antigua de América, que floreció entre el siglo XXX a. C y el s. XVIII de nuestra era, en el período denominado Arcaico Tardío. El nombre Caral-Supe se deriva de la Ciudad Sagrada de Caral, que se encuentra en el valle de Supe en Lima, un lugar sumamente arcaico ubicado en los Andes. La arqueóloga Ruth Shady anunció su existencia por primera vez en 1997, a partir de sus excavaciones en este asentamiento arqueológico. El ámbito en el cual se formó corresponde a la denominada Área Norcentral Peruana, que comprende: los valles de la costa: Santa, Nepeña, Sechín, Culebras, Huarmey, Fortaleza, Pativilca, Supe, Huaura, Chancay y Chillón; los callejones serranos de Huaylas y Conchucos, junto con el altiplano de Junín, y las cuencas de los ríos Marañón, Huallaga y las cabeceras del Ucayali. En el Área Norcentral Peruana se conocía con anterioridad la existencia de asentamientos precerámicos a partir de los cuales se asumían organizaciones sociales de nivel jefatural. Destacan los de La Galgada, en el callejón de los Conchucos, Piruro en el Marañón, Huaricoto en el callejón de Huaylas, Kotosh en el Huallaga, las Haldas en Casma, Los Gavilanes en Huarmey, Áspero en Supe, Bandurria y Río Seco en Huaura y el Paraíso en el Chillón. En la nomenclatura arqueológica, Norte Chico es una cultura precerámica del periodo precolombino en el Arcaico Tardío; presenta una ausencia total de cerámica y aparentemente carece de expresiones artisticas. El logro más impresionante de la civilización fue su arquitectura monumental, que incluía plataformas montículares y plazas deprimidas circulares. La evidencia arqueológica sugiere el uso de tecnología textil, y posiblemente adoración de símbolos representando a dioses, situaciones que concurren en las culturas andinas precolombinas. Se asume que se requería un gobierno sofisticado para liderar la antigua Norte Chico, y permanecen sin respuesta preguntas acerca de su organización, particularmente el tema de los recursos alimenticios y la función política. Los arqueólogos han sabido de lugares arcaicos en el área desde al menos la década de 1940; el trabajo más antiguo se realizó en Aspero en la costa, un lugar encontrado en 1905, "We see the site as a 'peaking' of an essentially non-agricultural economy. Subsistence was still, basically, from the sea. But such subsistence supported a sedentary style of life, with communities of appreciable size." y después en Caral tierra adentro. Arqueologos peruanos, liderados por Ruth Shady Solís, proveyeron la primera gran documentación de esta civilización a finales de la década de 1990, con su trabajo en Caral. Un trabajo presentado en 2001 en la revista Science, mostrando una investigación acerca de Caral,, y un artículo en 2004 en la revista Nature, describiendo el trabajo de campo y la datación mediante radiocarbono a través de toda la zona, reveló la verdadera importancia de la Civilización Caral y llevó a que se propagára el interés.SeeCNN, for instance. Given the tentative nature of much research surrounding Norte Chico, readers should be cautious of claims in general news sources. Los complejos sociales en Norte Chico surgieron exactamente un milenio después que los de los Sumerios, fueron contemporáneos con los de la epoca de las pirámides del Antiguo Egipto, y se anticiparon a los Olmecas de Mesoamérica alrededor de 2 milenios. Notas Véase también *Caral *Proyecto especial arqueológico Caral-Supe *Caral (sitio arqueológico) Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial *Caral - Arqueologia del Peru en:Norte Chico civilization id:Peradaban Norte Chico sv:Caral-Supe-civilisationen Categoría:Civilización Caral Categoría:Culturas preincaicas Civilizacion Norte Chico Civilizacion Norte Chico Civilización Norte Chico